Beautiful Disaster
by Sibylei13
Summary: Mai's point of view about Naru's last question before he departs to London. Based on Kelly Clarkson song Beautiful Disaster. It might be a little OOC but I hope it did not went out of line. Please R & R and no flames please. Enjoy. Rated T for a little bad word to be safe.


Author's Note:

Another song fan fiction based on Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster song and a review from WhisperToTheWolves. I have tried to look for something happy to inspire me to write Mai's point of view but couldn't find anything to support the first story, so sorry if it will be a little depressing again. I promise I'll make it up in the next song fan fiction if I ever write a continuation of these series. Well review does make a difference as writers feel good to write again. It is also better to read this while listening to the song which I really love so you will feel the mood. It does for me anyway. I'll stop blabbering now and resumed to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and the song Beautiful disaster by Kelly Clarkson.

It was like on cue. As if he was following some sort of internal invisible alarm clock, Naru had call her again for another cup of a tea. Mai walk as destructive as she can be as she trudges angrily towards their small kitchen. It has been Naru's fourth time asking for tea for the past one hour and she is currently have been working for already five hours , which makes it almost twenty trips to the kitchen just to get his precious tea. His addiction is so bad that she already resorted to just multiplying the amount of times she had made Naru's life elixir for the past hours and that is something to talk about given that she hated math just as she hated complicated things, complicated things which also include Naru.

Mai sighed as she waited for the water to boil. She had never expected him to be like this. Although when she first saw him she notices already the smile that never reaches his eyes. He was so handsome that it can cover up what was obviously a sour and narcissistic disposition. Her friends immediately fall for that smile and she had also tried not to follow their example. To think that she was the only one who notices his fake smile, she should have done better than slowly fall for her narcissistic boss. She shouldn't have focus to his really deep down good nature as it was so easy to look for the bad one. So easy, that one minute of talking with him would have proven the point already.

It was disaster meeting him. A beautiful disaster that she accidentally injured Lin-san, it was not that she was happy of what happen to him but she is happy that she becomes part of SPR. If it didn't happen, Naru wouldn't have asked her to pay for that damned Camera which I may say was totally cunning of him to do. It wouldn't lead her to meet Ayako, Bou-san, John, Masako and Yasuhara, also Lin-san, Madoka and Naru. She wouldn't know anything about ghost hunting and she wouldn't realize that she love doing it. She will not have the makeshift family she has now.

Everything about him is so intricately difficult and it doesn't solve anything that he is like hot and cold at all times. Why there were times that he so damned surly and temperamental and the next thing I know is he was like a knight on shining armor dashing towards you to save you from the entire ghost population that is out for my blood. He sure love to tease me until my body pressure is about to explode but he was willing to make me a cup of tea whenever I am upset. Then there is that dream Naru who were totally different from him and does have different effect on my poor heart. I may have also develop my masochistic side as I do prefer the hot and cold treatment he has for me on normal days than the gentle image my imagination had made for me. I don't know as I'm confused already, confused on what I am feeling and why. I could easily list a hundred or maybe a thousand of reasons why I should stop loving him and just focus on my work but I can also do the same thing to enumerate what I saw in him. He was so intricately handsome that my world could stop just by looking at him. Even if he doesn't do anything to suggest that he does feel the same about me I am happy just to be with him and at the same time I am waiting for more, something else to hold on.

"Mai I know I am handsome but you still have a lot of filing to do", the smirking Naru told me as my blood rushes to my face and blush so much that I literally feel it hot.

"Jerk!", I said as I retrace the way out with the same way I did while I was going to the kitchen. I mumbled a lot of things about how narcissistic Naru can be and all of the things that describe his over inflated ego but at the same time I smile. That is me the masochistic Mai, enjoying all the banter that I can't never win. The Mai who is now standing near the lake where Naru's missing twin brother was found, dead and wrap in a cloth just as he was in Naru's psychometric vision; Gene who was the reason why Naru decided to open SPR in Japan, the reason why Naru or Prof. Oliver Davis is so damage inside.

My tears start to cloud my vision as he asked the most heart wrenching question he could asked to me. How could he asked whom I love when it was obviously him all along. How could he hurt me this way? How could he hurt his self this way?

I watch as he walks away from me, from us his family here in Japan. I have already decided to hold onto him no matter what. It was a risked I know from the start when I acknowledge my love for him and I can be as masochistic as much I can if it was for him. I can wait for him as much as I can since there is no turning back. That beautiful disaster that had happen to me cannot be undone. Just as well as I cannot ignore the fact that he had made me happy even through tears, my beautiful disaster, who is now hurting more than I.


End file.
